gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Slamvan
La Slamvan es un automóvil estilo camioneta y furgoneta, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Descripción Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Este vehículo es especial y único ya que no es un coche, sino una camioneta, que al parecer fue modificada ya que es bastante baja y tiene un interior bastante distinto a las demás camionetas, es una camioneta Lowrider. Ya que puede tener Suspensión, capas de pintura, embellecedores, etc. Algunas tienen volantes de cadenas. Es muy veloz pero tiene una mala resistencia. Proporciona 60% de Sex-Appeal. Puede ser modificada completamente en Loco Low Co., puede ser exportada e importada en Easter Basin por solo $15.200 en la segunda lista. SlamvanSAfrente.jpg|Una Slamvan de GTA: SA. SlamvanSAatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Slamvan de SA. Archivo:Slamvan1.jpg|Una Slamvan modificada en Loco Low Co.. Estilos_de_modificar_el_Slamvan.jpg|Diferentes estilos de modifcar una Slamvan. Volante del Slamvan GTA SA.png|El volante de la Slamvan en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. BETA En su Fase Beta, la Slamvan sería la misma solo que emitía un color más brilloso y posee otras llantas. Al decir que sus llantas son las mismas pero con el estilo de las camionetas clásicas de los 50. Esto se comprobó en el cuadro de la Autoescuela y en una imagen previo lanzamiento del juego. SlamvanBETA.jpg|Beta de la Slamvan en GTA: SA. SlamvanBetaSA.png|CJ en una Slamvan (beta) CuadroslamvanbetaSA.jpg|Cuadro con la Beta de la Slamvan GTA_San_Andreas_Beta_Slamvan.jpg|Vista frontal del Beta de la Slamvan SlamvanBetaTuningSA.jpg|Slamvan (beta) modificada SlamvanBetaTuningSAAtras.jpg|Vista trasera de la Slamvan modificada (beta) Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City En GTA IV: TLAD, la Slamvan ha cambiado bastante, pasando de ser una camioneta Lowrider a ser una versión más antigua de la misma, ahora es una furgoneta. Conserva varios rasgos de la versión anterior, aunque en su nuevo aspecto no tiene una pick-up, sino que dos puertas traseras para llevar objetos. Sus prestaciones son algo más normales, aunque su resistencia es destacable. Sólo esta disponible en tres colores: rojo, beige y negro, este último posee una variación, el color de las llantas son rojas. Aparece en la misión Heavy Toll, donde hay que hacerse con una de estas. También es utilizada por Terry Thorpe para traslado y venta de armas. Tambien se puede conseguir cuando iniciamos una guerra de bandas, en ocasiones, con colores únicos. Es la versión original de la Towtruck de esta misma entrega. En GTA IV: TBoGT Sigue teniendo la misma forma que en GTA IV: TLAD. Aunque únicamente lo que cambia es el sonido de la bocina por una más deportiva y que al forzar el motor tirará una pequeña explosión por el tubo de escape. Solo se puede conseguir únicamente en la misión Frosting on the Cake saliendo de la Limusina mediante un curioso Bug. Slamvan TLAD.png|Slamvan en TLAD. Archivo:Slamvan detrás TLAD.png|Parte posterior de una Slamvan en GTA IV: TLAD. SlamvanBlancaTLADfrente.jpg|Una Slamvan blanca única. SlamvanTLADespecial.jpg|Una Slamvan con llantas rojas Archivo:SlamvanUnicaTLAD.png|Slamvan de color único de las Guerras de bandas. Archivo:SlamvanUnicaTLAD2.png|Otra Slamvan de color único. SlamvanUnico3TLAD.jpg|Otra Slamvan única. Archivo:SlamvanVentaTLAD.png|El afiche que anuncia una Slamvan en venta. Archivo:Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|Una Slamvan en GTA IV: TBOGT. Grand Theft Auto V La Slamvan en un principio iba a reaparecer como coche original en el juego, pero fue descartada por motivos desconocidos dejando sus archivos del juego. Ahora esta de regreso en GTA V, como parte de la actualización "Festiva" para todas las consolas. Aqui ya no es una furgoneta, sino una pick-up clásica similar a la Towtruck pero sin la grua, al igual que GTA: San Andreas puede ser tuneada en los Santos Customs. Slamvan-pickup_gtav.jpg|Slamvan en GTA V. SlamvanGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Slamvan. Archivo:SlamvanMotorV.jpg|El motor de la Slamvan. Slamvan-pickup-tunner_gtav.jpg|Una Slamvan modificada. Modificaciones ¿Cómo obtenerla? Este Bug consiste en presionar todos los posibles botones (A,B,X,Y,RB,RT,LB,LT), al tiempo en que el protagonista comience a ingresar al vehículo. Si el truco funciona, la Stretch E se alejaría de ti y continuará su ruta. Cuando eso suceda, trata de cubrirte en algún lugar antes de que la misión falle. Al fallar la misión, cambia rápidamente a un arma de fuego y dispara a un conductor, y después a los atacantes. Una vez que los elimines, cambia a un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que la mira se quedará fija con las otras armas, por lo que te impedirá tomar el vehículo. Toma la Slamvan, guárdala en un piso franco y guarda la partida. Si quieres quitar la mira permanente, carga esa partida y el juego se volverá normal. De esta forma, ya tienes una Slamvan, libre para tu uso personal. Puedes repetir el Bug cuando tengas disponible la repetición de misiones (al terminar el juego). Lugares donde se encuentra GTA: SA * En Rodeo, Los Santos. * En The Strip, Las Venturas. * Comprándolo en Easter Basin. *En King's, San Fierro * Aparcada detrás del Nude & XXX Shop en El Corona frente a la entrada hacia la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos. (solo cuando esta pedida por el Pizarrón de importación y exportación * Rara vez en Market GTA IV: TLAD * En la misión Heavy Toll. * Marcando en el móvil de Johnny : 826-555-0100. * Durante las guerras de bandas contra los Angels of Death. GTA: TBOGT * En la misión Frosting on the Cake, sólo si se utiliza el Bug anteriormente mencionado. GTA V *En los garajes de los protagonistas. GTA Online *Se puede comprar en Southernsanandreassuperautos.com, por $49,500. Curiosidades * En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, el volante de este vehículo está hecho de cadenas y tiene forma del signo de la paz y el amor. * Quizá en un principio del GTA: SA la Slamvan iba tener llantas clásicas como su versión de GTA: EFLC y GTA V. * La Towtruck de TLAD y de GTA V, están basadas en la Slamvan. *En GTA: EFLC, la policía se referirá a la Slamvan como una Pick-Up, pese a que es claramente una furgoneta. Esto puede significar que se tenía en principio pensado que fuera una camioneta como en GTA: SA. *La versión del Slamvan de TBOGT tiene una bocina diferente y en ocasiones resulta contraproducente cuando se da cambio de velocidad. **Tal vez el modelo de GTA V pudo ser el Beta del Slamvan en GTA IV: TLAD *En GTA V está clasificada como Muscle Car/Bólido debido a su motor potente, pese a que es una camioneta. Algo similar pasa con la Rat Loader y la Rat Truck. *Sus radios por defectos son: **Playback FM - GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore - The Lost and Damned. **Vladivostok FM - The Ballad of Gay Tony. **Rebel Radio - GTA V. }} de:Slamvan en:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Camionetas Categoría:Lowriders Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos únicos Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V